deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket
Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket is a What-if Death Battle created by Raiando. Description Two deadly cars named after a type of bee enter the arena.One must win,one must survive. Interlude Bumblebee (ThunderbladeX) Wiz: Cybertron, a planet that was once inhabited by Quintessions as a factory for manufacturing two categories of robots: Workers and soldiers. Boomstick: And all went well until a bunch of rebels kicked those guys off the planet and turned those robots into the Autobots and Decepticons we all know today. Wiz: Soon after this happened, the two engaged in a war that drained most of the planet's energy and crippled it. Boomstick: This forced both of them to search for more energy outside the planet and towards others, including Earth. Wiz: When the Autobots were on their way, the Decepticons battled them, causing the Autobot ship to crash into a prehistoric Earth and leaving everyone unconscious. Boomstick: Millions of years later, a volcano blew up and resets the computer on the ship, allowing it to send out a probe to explore the world. So that's how I can fix my old computer. Wiz: Not a good idea.. .anyways, when the probe finds out that the world was inhabited, the computer repairs all of the robots and gives them the ability to shift into the machines of the human world. Boomstick: The robots that were repaired then continued their search for more energy, and some of those robots were the heroic leader, Optimus Prime, the evil Megatron, and the spy of the Autobots. . .Bumblebee. Wiz: Bumblebee was courageous younger brother of the Autobots, a master of espionage and messanger who can turn into a Volkswagon Beetle. Boomstick: He's also got a pretty smart mouth and often gets into trouble. Wiz: Plus. . .he's quite smaller than the rest, and physically weaker. Boomstick: That doesn't mean he can't cause any carnage, he has an outer shell that's equipped with titanium armor, a sonic blaster, a laser gun, and a rocket fueled jet pack. Wiz: His helmet has a thermal tracking meter and his car mode has an X-Ray emitting headlights that are strong enough to burn through solid rock. Boomstick: And what awesome robot doesn't have a good set of bombs at his disposal? Wiz: Bumblebee does not only have these weapons, he has a set of moves too. Boomstick: Like the Diving Cross Chop, a Jumping Uppercut, Spinning Lariat, Flipping Axe Kick, Standing Side Kick, the Shoulder Thrust, and the good ol' Slide, which also could help him escape difficult situations. Wiz: Bumblebee also has a very acute sense of sight, spotting anything 10" x 10" from 40 miles away. AND he can adapt to the water, making him useful for underwater exploration. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can make holograms of himself to fool his enemies. Wiz: Despite his liability of the the team, he is still a good member with his stealth and arsenal. Boomstick: This is one car you do not want on your tail. "Ahoy-hoy!" Yellow Jacket Wiz: Charlie Kane is a lonely cab driver from streets of New York,he wants to learn what happened to Needles Kane,a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. Boomstick: After exposing Needles' murders,he decided to have another son and he made sure to keep him away from his big brother,because he became really,really bad when he started to drive that Ice Cream Truck,that's your lessons kids. Wiz: At one night,Charlie got killed by an unknown passenger and ran,his son sat there and cried,but then he created a controller that brought his father from dead. Boomstick: Wait a minute,this kid is a genius? Wiz: but people think it's weird,they want to put the kid in home and burry his dad,he doesn't want to be alone,that's why he entered Calypso contest to make all better. Boomstick: What?...so the kid enters in a deadly tournament? Wow. Wiz: He enters in the contest with heavily modified Checker Marathon. '''Boomstick: This car also has guns mounted on the top,he also has Missiles,Swarmers,Gas Cans,Sat Missiles and more.' ''Wiz: Yellow Jacket's special attack involves throwing Molotov Cocktail. Boomstick: That's it? Wiz: There's more He pulls out six Stingers that can be fired or ram his enemies while the spikes are exposed. Boomstick: Now that's what i call a special attack,anyways this kid managed to destroy every single TM contestants including his brother's ice cream truck that can transform into a giant mecha,a Tanker Truck and a Helicopter that have force field,a ferris wheel and a plane with full of... Wiz: Too soon Boomstick...anyways,overall Yellow Jacket is the most balanced car in the Twisted Metal Tournament but Charlie Kane's Son has an autism and ODD but that doesn't stop him from winning the TM competition. Charlie Kane's Son: "That's why i entered this contest,when i win this game,Calypso promises will make everything all better." Death Battle Bumblebee was seen driving down Midtown city,the scene cuts to Charlie Kane's Son controlling his dad to abandoned shop and bringing an ice cream. CK's Son: Thank you daddy. but then Bumblebee passes through CK's son,then the kid looks down and sees his ice cream covered in dirt,CK's son gets angry and looks at Bumblebee. CK's Son: He's gonna pay for that. steps into his taxicab along with his dad and chases down Bumblebee,he then rams the GoldBug CK's Son: Hey you right there. He then sees the car is empty,thinking that the car is driven by a ghost. Results Trivia This is Raiando's first Death Battle